criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Shakäste
|Connections = Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna (familiar) |Status = Alive |Level = 3 |HP = 18 |Str = 4 |Int = 12 |AC = 15 |Dex = 16 |Wis = 17 |DC = 13 |Con = 10 |Cha = 13 |StatsRef = stat card | First = | Appearance = | Last = |Count = 2 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true | C11App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = Shakäste |FanArt = }} }} (pronounced /ʃə'kɑs.tə/) is a human cleric. He is played by special guest Khary Payton. Description Appearance .]] The party described Shakäste as "quite handsome". On a scale of one to ten, Shakäste describes himself as "striking", and he is old enough that he has gotten past all the "bacheloring". The first thing that one might notice is his shock of white hair, in a billowy afro with fingers of curly hair radiating in all directions. What draws attention away from the hair is his eyes: pupilless and as white as his hair. He has a chin beard that drifts to a point about three to four inches below his chin. He has three dimples (one beneath his beard, that can't be seen). He can look pretty menacing, unless he's smiling. He is also described as "tall and spindly". He is covered in a tangle of brown, red, and green leather straps that cover him from his neck to his calves. He wears boots and a green cloak with a hood big enough to cover his "ample locks". He also uses a cane, which is strong enough to parry a gnoll's spear. Personality Shakäste is generally forthright and a charismatic figure. He doesn't like being referred to as "Shaq" by Fjord, not allowing Fjord to call him that. Biography Background Shakäste mentioned that he grew up in the Marrow Valley, not too far from Alfield. He tended to look over the people around Alfield, coming by once in a while. He also claimed to be a motivational speaker in the Menagerie Coast, "packing them in". He had a familiar named Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna, whose nickname is "Stacy" or "The Grand Duchess". When the party first met her, she was in the form of an abrahum, a "dark, midnight" hummingbird. The party meets Shakäste as they are in battle, as he emerges from around the wall to assist. He saw a cluster of unidentified individuals attacking gnolls, surprising him and slowing down his reactions. He then join the battle fully, helping them to defeat their enemies before introducing himself. Shakäste heard a "commotion" at the Rill's Mouth Mines, and he began freeing a few of the gnolls' captives, leading them to safety. However, he was doing so covertly, until the party made a clatter in their attempt to rescue the townsfolk. Soon after this, Nott unlocks a door and goes into a room where three bodies and one living woman are. The woman is covered in dirt and a spatter of blood, huddled in the room with her knees to her chest and tears streaking down her face. As he sees this, Shakäste walks up to her, puts his hand on her chin to pull up her face and meet her eyes, and whispers "Shhh", calming her down almost instantly. Shakäste explains that he is there to help people and that he has a place on the surface of them to stay. When the other members of the party ask if he has a cart to transport people, he replies "Well, a cart was just the thing I was needing. What say we hang out?" , at which point they all join together in one big party. Relationships Character Information Abilities Feats * Magic Initiate (Frostbite , Dancing Lights or Light , Find Familiar ) Cleric Abilities Class Features * Channel Divinity (1 use per short rest) ** Turn Undead * Divine Domain: Tempest Domain ** Bonus Proficiencies (martial weapons, heavy armor) ** Channel Divinity: Destructive Wrath ** Domain Spells ** Wrath of the Storm * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Domain Spells Shakäste always has access to these spells: 1st-level * Fog Cloud * Thunderwave 2nd-level * Gust of Wind * Shatter Cleric Spells In addition to his domain spells, Shakäste has access to three cleric cantrips and 1st- through 2nd-level cleric spells. As a 3rd-level cleric, he can prepare six of these spells per day. Cantrips * Guidance * Sacred Flame * Thaumaturgy 1st-level * Command 2nd-level * Aid * Spiritual Weapon (took the form of a bust of Estelle Getty when first cast on Critical Role ) Notable Items * A wand ** Used as a channel for his spells. * A pouch (stolen by Nott ) ** Shakäste's pouch contained 113 gp, some bird seed, some jerky, and various travel supplies. Quotations * "I tend to look over the people who happen to be around here." * "I would like to materialize the all-inspiring sass of Estelle Getty..." * "This is what your problem is: maybe next time you'll eat something less human-like, baby." * "This was a bold move you made. And we wouldn't have made it, we wouldn't have succeeded without you, so I say you earned that gold. But make no mistake—be careful where you put your fingers." Trivia * Shakäste has the lowest strength score of any player character to ever appear on Critical Role thus far. ** This is also the lowest score for any individual stat for any player character thus far, tied with Tiberius's wisdom score. * Shakäste was the first guest character of the second campaign. * Shakäste is the fourth guest character to get the "How do you want to do this?" on Critical Role (the other three being (Zahra, Kerrek and Tova). ** Shakäste achieved the "How do you want to do this?" against the manticore during the boss fight in . * Most (if not all) of the party thought Shakäste is quite handsome. Sam called him a "Bachelorette Finalist" and Liam called him a "Gray Fox". * Project Alpha joked that any character that organically incorporated an umlaut (ex: "ä") into their name should be rewarded a free Intimidation proficiency. References Art: Category:Wildemount